A conventional server device typically includes a server mainboard, Peripheral Component Interface (PCI) slots, and an Intelligent Peripheral Management Interface (IPMI) compatible server management add-on card. The PCI slots are typically mounted on the server mainboard. An IPMI compatible server management add-on card can be removably mounted on one of the PCI slots.
The server mainboard has various electronic components. These components typically include a central processing unit, south and north bridge chipsets, a network card, a sensor, an input/output (I/O) controller, and a fan. Each of the PCI slots has a set of first electrical contacts coupled to the electronic components of the server mainboard.
The add-on card has a set of second electrical contacts for connecting electrically with the first electrical contacts. The add-on card is often used to permit remote monitoring and control of the electronic components on the server mainboard. The add-on card is typically mounted in place within the PCI slot using an add-on card locking mechanism. The locking mechanism is required to pass shock and vibration tests to ensure the add-on card is secured within the PCI slot. As a result, typical locking mechanisms are made up of rigid components that are not convenient to constantly engage and disengage. The present disclosure teaches a tool-less locking mechanism that is convenient to engage and disengage the add-on card.